


【UT】UT/US/UF/SFR/SF帕帕会有什么样的性癖

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Swapfell red - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Kink, Reader is not Frisk or Chara
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli





	【UT】UT/US/UF/SFR/SF帕帕会有什么样的性癖

脑了脑帕帕们可能会有什么样的性癖。  
原帕，烟枪，Boss，大狗，财迷全都写到了，迫真开车【。  
注意，是乙女向，帕帕X你  
我爱AO3

 

原帕：  
1.抱抱  
伟大的Papyrus喜欢抱抱！  
原帕对你抱住他时的那种软乎乎又温暖的感觉很着迷，如果你靠在他怀里，再把脸凑到他的脖子边蹭蹭，他会吃痒地【NYEH！】一声，侧过脸回蹭你的头。同样地，当你们在床上，而他在你的身上玩解谜游戏的时候，要是你手脚并用地缠在他身上，在攀上顶峰的那一刻紧紧抱住他，他会感到心满意足。

2.隔着衣服摸摸  
本来你们俩就是互相靠着看电视，原帕搞了突然袭击，来挠你痒痒【Tickle attack！NYE HEH！他喊道】，你笑个不停，扑过去反击。  
你和他在沙发上滚成一团，他的手无意中碰到了你的屁股，你抖了抖，他愣住了。然后这场混战就变了味：你俩傻兮兮地对视一会儿，还是你先向他伸出手，搂住了他的脖子。  
他像个初涉情事的大男孩【虽然你们已经交往一段时间了】似的脸红，但没移开放在你屁股上的手，只是转为温柔的爱抚。衣服摩擦着发出窸窣声响，当他戴着手套的手最终包裹住你的胸部时，你咬着嘴唇，脸上发烫，看上去无比可爱，他的吻随即落了下来。  
从这以后，在你们发生关系时，他总喜欢以隔着衣服抚摸你作为前奏，一只手揉捏着你胸前的点，感受到它们在薄睡衣下面慢慢挺立起来，另一只手在你的内裤上来回抚摸，戳弄。等到要切入正题时，你早已湿得不像样子，整个人瘫软在他的怀抱里。“只有我一个人觉得这里热得要命吗？”你低声说，他笑了，“准备好融化在papyrus的热情下吧。”他在你耳边刻意压低的声音令你浑身一颤，说不定你也有着什么不为人知的癖好呢。

 

烟枪：  
1.在你身上吃蜂蜜  
虽然你把蜂蜜倒在自己身上，再装模作样地引诱他的理由85%就是为了逗他玩，但烟枪的反应大大超出了你的意料：他连瞬移到房间的功夫都不想费，一把将你按在桌子上，开始清理你。  
尽管他撕开你的领口时说的是“Sugar，我得帮你把这里弄干净”，可上帝作证，你根本就没把蜂蜜弄到自己的脖子，胸部，和..他的手指正在侵入的某处。

 

2.射到你里面  
没有你的许可，烟枪通常不会这么干，也没告诉过你他有这种癖好。因为，当你处于高潮余韵，胸口随着凌乱的喘息上下起伏，他的橙色液体从你没法合拢，还在微微抽搐的双腿间流出的画面，毫无疑问地，会再次，迅速点燃他。这就像个没有尽头的死循环，你也许会对无休无止的筋疲力尽和事后清理感到不耐烦，因此他非常克制。  
然而，在你的恶作剧小事件中，他对"让蜂蜜从你的腿根往下淌"的执着使你发觉了端倪。你没明说，但会有意给他Yes的暗示：在你们濒临爆发的边缘，他打算抽身出来时，把腿夹紧他的骨盆，用嘴唇去贴他的牙齿，小声呻。吟着，说想要他射给你。他黑了眼丧失理智的样子着实难得一见，当然，后果也可想而知。不过你爱他，也爱被他填满的感觉，所以这好像也没什么大不了的

 

大狗：  
1.闻你的气味  
大狗很爱你身上的味道，他经常会抱你坐到他腿上，从你背后贴近，嗅着你的气味，任由你的头发在他脸上拂来拂去。有时你结束了繁忙的工作或学习，回到家时拖着满身疲惫和汗水，他仍然会不顾你的抗议，坚持把你搂进怀里。  
“Sweetie，你的味道比任何蜜糖都要甜。”

2.踩在他身上  
在你们玩过的各种Play里，大狗一直表现得像个坚定不移的top，你眼睛里的温顺和服从总会驱使他发疯。但这次角色互换让你们俩都刷新了对自己，和对彼此的认知：当你抿紧嘴唇，用和平时全然不同的，生硬又冷淡的目光注视他的时候，他肾上腺素飙升，感觉到并不存在的汗毛倒竖起来。你努力保持着这种居高临下的态度，一脚踩在他的重点部位上。BOOM。他抬起头死死盯住你，眼神像看势在必得的猎物般粗野而尖利。  
介于他看上去太像下一秒就要扑上来拧断你的脖子，你吓得瑟缩，他却按住了你的脚，不让你收回。“Sweet heart...继续...”他的低吼混杂着喘息，你的脚反复碾压着那一处，他比以往任何时候都ying得更厉害，你到最后几乎忘了动作，完全是由他抓着你脚腕为所欲为。脚下攀升的热度使你也按捺不住地呻吟一声，你的声音就像给他发出信号，他终于猛扑上来。你像点燃他的火焰的冰块*，被他从宝座上生生拉下，在他肆无忌惮的欲望里融化了。

*《图兰朵》的谜题：—让你燃起烈火的冰块是什么？—答案就是你，公主。

 

BOSS：  
1.女装  
“令人畏惧的Papyrus怎么可能穿上这种娘们玩意儿？！”  
Boss对着你拿来的牛仔短裙暴跳如雷，不过你清楚他雷声大雨点小的个性，他从未真正对你发过火。果然，他很快就掩饰不住自己对上面装饰的那些闪亮铆钉的兴趣了，他抓起这条裙子端详一番，然后颧骨发红地看着你。  
“...什么？你说就当为了你？那么，我就勉强...”  
你就知道他能驾驭这种风格。女式短裙的档比较短，他试了几次都拉不上拉链，你上前帮他，手指在他的档上滑来滑去，一心就想着让他穿整齐，再拿手机好好拍几张。当他抓住你的手腕时，你这才发现，在你冒失的触碰下，他敞开的拉链里鼓起了一大块。这下，你们有个紧急问题需要处理了。

2.夸奖他  
Boss的行事风格一向充满攻击性，他暴躁易怒，眼里揉不得沙。但你知道，他在床上可以说是个体贴入微，近乎满分的情人，只要你抓紧他的肩膀，像溺水者看见稻草浮在水面般依赖他，渴望他，他就会骄傲地勾起嘴角。  
他甚至都没什么特别癖好，倒不如说，让你沉迷其中就是他的癖好。因此，当你眼看着他撩起裙边，拉下内裤，他的那话儿翘起头时，那画面火辣得你根本移不开视线。  
他当然察觉到你发愣的眼神，所以他故意只穿着这条裙子靠近你。你比平时还要敏感的反应让他得意洋洋，可怕的Papyrus连穿女装都能让你意乱情迷！要是你再用腿磨蹭他，嘴里含糊地嘀咕着好棒，好大，进得太深了之类的话，他会低下头亲吻你的脸颊，恍惚中你仿佛看到他的眼窝里有星星在闪光。

 

财迷：  
1.亲吻  
让你没想到的是，财迷其实对亲吻非常敏感，也许是因为在你之前没什么人真心地吻过他吧。你的吻就像温软的花瓣，轻柔地洒落在他的头骨上，叫他忍不住托起你的脸，用牙齿轻轻咬你的嘴唇，用舌头去描摹它的形状，把你急促的气息都吞进嘴里。当你贴在他胸前，亲吻他身上的伤痕时，他看上去快要透不过气来了【即使他用不着呼吸】

2.魂交  
和你在一起的时候，财迷就像想要在你身上补足长期以来缺乏的身体接触似的，他想方设法靠近你，缩短你们之间的距离。可就算他把自己一次又一次埋进你的体内，你被他用力的冲撞搅得神智涣散，带着抽泣的鼻音把整个人挂在他身上，他仍然觉得好像少了些什么。  
直到他握住你的灵魂，你在他怀里颤抖，他好像发现了新大陆。在这个世界没有傻瓜会互相信任到把灵魂交给对方，所以他对此的经验为零。你的灵魂被他抓在手里舔吸，玩弄，做各种实验，害得你直接把脸埋在他的颈窝里达到了高。潮。当他把自己的灵魂和你的贴在一起时，快意如激流涌上他的脊椎，缺失感消退了，你的温暖像个庇护所，彻底笼罩了他。  
在此之后，你有点头疼地发现，你的情人好像对灵魂接触上了瘾。你被他压在身下进入的同时，他的灵魂也不断顶弄着你的灵魂，让你尖叫。“Jewel..you are doing so good...”在身体和灵魂都被侵犯的双重刺激下，你毫无招架之力，只能沦陷在无边无际的，他带给你的快感中。


End file.
